Nova (CE)
Nova is the deuteragonist in War for the Planet of the Apes. She is the adopted human daughter of Maurice. Biography War for the Planet of the Apes Nova was intially introduced in the movie as a frightened girl, with her nose bleeding, at the sight of the apes who intruded into her caretaker's shelter with fired arms. Her caretaker, an escaped soldier from the Colonel's army, was killed by Caesar outside Nova's cabin. Nova, having been infected by the virus, is a mute, and consequently she was ordered to be killed by the Colonel who despised the apes for their animalistic natures and feared for their strength and intelligence that could potentially overule humans. However, a portion of the Colonel's followers were sympathetic to the demise of their family and friends who were infected by the virus and decided to rebel against the Colonel's black-and-white sentiments; to him apes can never be humane, and therefore humans that behave like apes are no longer humans. As a result, Nova was hiden and cared for in a cabin by a soldier, who probably had medical knowledge and is experimenting on her to get a cure for the virus. She followed Caesar's gang to track down the Colonel, who killed Caesar's first born and wife. Along the way, a fatally wounded soldier, who bear a great resembelence to Nova, was found with gun-shot wounds and bleeding to death while buried in heavy snow. He was likely to be Nova's father, who was killed by the Colonel's army for his rebellion. Nova was initially nameless, but was named 'Nova' by Maurice to match the words on the gift 'Bad Ape' gave her. Throughout the movie, Nova played a key role to disprove the Colonel's sentiments, by being an anologous representative of ape-like humans, to allow for opportunities for both the apes and ape-like humans to show their humane sides of compassion, grief and kindness. Nova also unintentinally caused the suicide of the Colonel, by having him infected by the virus she was carrying, through contact with her plushie. Nova might also represent a promising future for a harmonious co-existance between apes and humans. She was adopted into the ape community, not as an ape, but as a person of her own. More to come... Personality Even though, Nova is a mute, at first she was frightened by the apes. But as she begins to travel with them, Nova sees the Ape Army's good side and quickly learns one of their most important laws "Apes Together Strong". When Ceasar and his apes are held prisoners, Nova is the only one that shows them compassion and kindness as they did for her. Relationships *''See Nova (CE)/Relationships. Notes *Nova reportedly serves as a younger counterpart to the original Nova in the first two films, though their eras of existence are separated by almost 2,000 years. Nova in ''War, is mute, just like the original Nova was. Trivia *Entertainment Weekly revealed that the character's name was Nova. *The name is widely known within the Planet of the Apes universe as the name has been carried by characters in both the original film series and in Tim Burton's attempt at a remake. *It has been said that Amiah Miller (Nova) formed a close bond with Karin Konoval while the film was in principle photography. Image Gallery WPOTA Mute Girl.png WPOTA Nova 3.png WPOTA Nova 4.png WPOTA Caesar, Maurice, Rocket & Luca travel on a beach CU.png|Nova rides with Maurice WPOTA Maurice & Mute Girl.png|Nova inspects Caesar while she rides with Maurice WPOTA Nova signs.png WPOTA Nova in an adandoned settlement.png WPOTA Luca and Nova.jpg WPOTA Luca reaches for a flower.png WPOTA Nova 2.png WPOTA Luca.png WPOTA Bad Ape, Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Luca & Nova.png WPOTA Maurice, Nova & Luca looking over the three human bodies.jpg WPOTA Maurice & Nova 2.png WPOTA Caesar & Nova.png WPOTA Maurice & Nova with the young apes.png WPOTA Nova signs 2.png WPOTA Nova giving water to Caesar.png WPOTA Nova with water.png WPOTA Nova 6.png WPOTA Nova 7.png WPOTA Nova in the human stronghold.png WPOTA Nova 5.png WPOTA Caesar offering water to Nova.png WPOTA Maurice and Nova.jpg Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs Category:Heroes